goldenthroatsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Swan Princess
The Swan Princess is a 1994 animated film based on the ballet Swan Lake by Pyotr Tchaikovsky. Cast Singing cast *Liz Callaway - Odette (singing voice) *Adrian Zahiri - Young Odette *Larisa Oleynik - Teenage Odette *Howard McGillin - Derek *Adam Wylie - Young Derek *W.D. Daniels - Teenage Derek *Lex de Azevedo - Rothbart (singing voice) *Sandy Duncan - Queen Uberta *Dakin Matthews - King William *Mark Harelik - Lord Rogers *David Zippel - Jean-Bob (singing voice) *Jonathan Hadary - Speed (singing voice) *Steve Vinovich - Puffin *Wes Brewer - Teenage Bromley *Davis Gaines - Chamberlain (singing voice) Non-singing cast *Michelle Nicastro - Odette *Jack Palance - Rothbart *John Cleese - Jean-Bob *Steven Wright - Speed *Joel McKinnon Miller - Bromley *James Arrington - Chamberlain Plot King William, widowed father of newborn Princess Odette, and Queen Uberta, widowed mother of young Prince Derek, decide to betroth their children in the hopes of uniting their kingdoms. Rothbart is an evil sorcerer who wishes to take William's kingdom for himself, but before he can make his move, he is attacked by William's men. Although banished from the kingdom, Rothbart vows to return to get his revenge. William and Uberta have Odette and Derek meet every summer in the hopes that they'll fall in love. As children this fails miserably, but when the years pass and the two reach adulthood, they do fall in love. Derek declares that the wedding preparations begins, but when he expresses his wish to marry Odette solely for her beauty, she rejects him. Odette and William leave, but they are intercepted by Rothbart, who transforms into a "Great Animal" (a mythological creature with the head of a wolf, the body of a bat, the feet of an eagle, and the tail of a lizard), kidnaps Odette and fatally injures William. Derek arrives on the scene, where William tells him with his dying breath that they were attacked by a "Great Animal", and that Odette is "gone". Believing that Odette is dead, Uberta encourages Derek to find another princess, but he is determined to find Odette, believing that she can still be alive. He and his best friend Bromley practice hunting every day in preparation for facing the Great Animal. Elsewhere, Rothbart is keeping Odette at his castle lair at Swan Lake. He has cast a spell that turns Odette into a swan during the day, and she is able to temporarily turn human at night if she is on the lake under moonlight. Every night Rothbart asks Odette to marry him so he can rule William's kingdom legally, but she always refuses. During her captivity, she befriends a turtle named Speed, a frog named Jean-Bob, who dreams of being a prince, and Puffin, a puffin. Puffin and Odette, in her swan form, fly together to find Derek. By chance they stumble upon Derek in the woods, for he is searching for the Great Animal with Bromley. Derek mistakes Odette for the Great Animal and tries to kill her. The ensuing chase leads Derek to Swan Lake, where he witnesses Odette's change from swan to human when the moon rises. The two share a loving reunion, and Odette explains that the spell can only be broken by a "vow of everlasting love" that's "proven to the world". Derek invites Odette to his mother's ball the following night, in the hopes of declaring to the world of his love for her. Derek leaves just as Rothbart arrives. The enchanter has heard the whole conversation and imprisons Odette as a swan in the castle dungeon, along with Bromley whom he had found in the woods. Rothbart, fearing that Derek's vow would ruin his plans, sends his hag sidekick to the ball disguised as Odette. Odette's friends free her from the dungeon and she flies to Uberta's castle, but she is unable to warn Derek in time. Derek makes the vow to the wrong woman, which causes the spell to start killing Odette. Upon realizing his error, a panicking Derek races after Odette back to Swan Lake, where Odette transforms back into a human just before she dies in Derek's arms. A furious Derek confronts Rothbart, ordering Rothbart to revive Odette. Rothbart transforms into the Great Animal. A battle ensues with Rothbart overpowering Derek and nearly killing him. Odette's animal friends return Derek's longbow to him, and Bromley, who has escaped the dungeon, provides Derek with a single arrow. Derek catches and fires the arrow into Rothbart's heart, killing him. Derek confesses to Odette that he loves her for her kindness and courage, and Odette returns to life, the spell on her broken. The two are married and live happily ever after. Musical numbers *"This Is My Idea" - Young Derek, Young Odette, Uberta, King William, Teenage Derek, Teenage Odette, Teenage Bromley, Derek, Odette and Citizens *"Practice, Practice, Practice" - Musicians and Uberta *"Far Longer Than Forever" - Odette and Derek *"No Fear" - Odette, Puffin, Speed and Jean-Bob *"No More Mr. Nice Guy" - Rothbart and Fountain Girls *"Princesses on Parade" - Chamberlain, Rogers and Minstrels Swan Princess, The